User blog:Grammar Cat/Game is b-b-beaten and more
Hello Wikians! I did an amazing feat and b-b-beat a game in one day! Can you guess what the game w-w-was? It was none other then J-J-Jump! My brov was greatly surprised that I beat it in a shorter time then he did. This morning I had a very strange dream which I will share since it is quite strange how one user I never had seen appeared in it as a rather well known person. The Dream So basically, the dream started off with me, my mom, and my mom's boss (who I have never seen) were in a strange area with baskets, hard wood floor, and several chickens. My mom's boss said how she liked chickens 'cause they had so much meat on them. I, like many other people there, reached into a basket lying on the floor and brought out the bread object that resembled a ball with a flat top and through it to the chickens. Go over to another basket, I saw it had the bread object and small sausages cut into slabs. I put one of the sausages onto a piece of bread and if fitted perfectly into the sunken part. I ate the bread with the sausage on it and my mom got angry and stormed off through this door. I went after her and when I was on the other side of the door, I realized I was in my church which looked nothing like it. I think it was either I was still going after my mother or I was having a race to the church which makes no racing to something your already at but then it was a dream. I opened a door and I saw it was filled with objects and it went down like slide (I had previously had another dream about this place where I got on a dress and slid down the slide). I ran through the objects and then eventually made it to this strange other doorway where my mom had walked through seconds before me. Both me and my mom walked into this kitchen like place where there were two small infants on the counter and on other infant could be seen in the next room also on a counter. "We should look after Claire" said my mother. I realized this was my friend Claire's house but it looked nothing like it. Me and my mom went into the living room which was large and two sisters of my friend came out and one of them took a chair, put it on the floor, and then began to do push ups with her feet held up by the chair. Those two and my mother disappeared and then a row of chairs suddenly appeared and I immediately took a chair for me to sit and someone else came and sat on it. I moved to the front line of chairs and I imitated speaking without doing it in anger. So I sat down and then, my old youth group told me "You could make people loose the game that way" which made me see these three men standing on behind the other and a man stood close but a short space away from him facing forward. The person facing forward began to shout out strange instructions and the three men started to move in the directions the guy facing forward said. The guy facing forward then imitated speech without saying anything and he then told the others they had lost the game. One of the men, who was standing behind each other, looked very much like the main actor in the music gangnam style and I strangely knew that the man was actually SQhi (please don't be offended SQhi!). I woke up after that and it was such a strange dream. Closing Line So there you have it, feel free to leave a comment! Category:Blog posts